MBMBaM Presents: The Great Switcheroo of 2015
"MBMBaM Presents: The Great Switcheroo of 2015" was originally released on October 5, 2015. Description Oh no! All the hosts of all the podcasts on Maximum Fun done got ate up by a twister, and ended up landing in each other's podcasts this week! We didn't let inclement weather slow us down, though - we're just going to go on ahead and do the podcasts where we ended up. That means this episode of MBMBaM features MaxFun proprietor Jesse Thorn, Wham Bam Pow co-host Rhea Butcher and International Waters host Dave Holmes, who are here to talk about corn mazes, blood moon demon babies and, naturally, ghosts. If you're looking for the McElroy brothers this week, it looks like the tornado set them gently down into the studio of Jordan, Jesse, Go! Outline 04:54 - My best friend and I have lived together for two years. Three months ago he confessed his undying love to me, and now we have been dating ever since (I am a girl). It's been going pretty perfectly except for one thing: we fight constantly. Not personal fights, but arguments about the effect of light on silicon breasts vs real breasts; who would get pulled over faster: a Jeep or a Saab; are sandles okay to wear; etc. We've always argued like this, and I like that we can debate about things, but now that we are dating it hardly promotes romantic affections, and we can't just leave it alone like we used to. How can me and my boyfriend find a way to debate without going over the top into an unnecessary fight? -- Pugnacious In The Panhandle 09:47 - Y - Sent in by Tyvon Plinsky, from Yahoo Answers user cierra, who asks: My phone wont turn on after blood moon last night?? i went outside to go watch the moon and i grabbed my phone to take some pictures and it glitched and then wouldnt turn on...still wont... did this happen to anyone else or is it just a coincidence?? 11:53 - My wife flips out when the tiniest thing in her life goes amiss (she gets stuck in traffic, the kid wakes up thirty minutes early, the person in front of her at HEB can't figure out how to debit card). The problem is, she messages me when she's upset about this stuff, and while I try to be supportive, she does it so often that I run out of supportive responses. Any suggestions for responses aside from the usual "I'm sorry, I wish I could help," and ":("? -- :( In Austin 17:30 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Purplezeebs!, who asks: How can i face my fears? i have this huge fear of corn mazes? sounds nuts i know but you watch children of the corn and tell me you arent afriad too :) also my cousin got killed in a corn maze 5 years ago, and im now even more terrified. Update: i want to face my fear because eventually i will have to go through a corn maze when i go with my friends on halloween to canfields haunted attraction, and i dont want to be shown like the chicken. 27:15 - I have recently started my second year of college. I ghosted my friends from high school that are going to different schools, so I wouldn't have to have it fade away and get awkward. I feel like I was mainly just friends with them because the school was small and it was either them or no friends. Well now, one of them has transferred to my school, and I see him around in my dorms and in my classes. Should I acknowledge him now, or just keep ghostin'? -- Guilty Ghost In Granite State 30:13 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Can cars feel love? I really like cars and love driving. I especially like driving well engineered cars the way they were designed to be driven. I recently bought a new car and it just amazes me daily- so tight and quick-mmm mmm! But I swear it can feel my love. If I let it get dirty or allow the inside to become not immaculate, it seems to slow down just a little bit. The steering seems to loosen, or the suspension will soften. When I detail it, the problems are gone. I swear she gets a little bitter if I don't keep up on this stuff. ( Yes, I thank her after an awesome drive...) Anyone elses car behave this way? Update: I've heard that Germans are detail oriented to the point of being anal. Maybe it's because she's a Frauline? Or maybe because the company was originally a race car company and race cars are never dirty? Update 2: Rob, obviously you're not a driver and you own a Dodge Omni. I feel your pain. Update 3: I have since learned that it might not be love, but Carma. And by the way, people with no feelings for cars and things mechanical don't need to respond. You can get your 2 points in Home and Garden or something. 32:49 - MZ - Sponsored by Harry's. Sponsored by Warby Parker. Personal message from Paul & Tim. Personal message from Malakee, Grace, Maddy, Carson, and Bridgett Underwood. 43:28 - I'm not a particularly funny person, but sometimes I accidentally say real gut-busters that leave people gulping for air for excruciatingly long periods of time. I've never, ever known what to do while they're still laughing aside besides sit around awkwardly waiting for it to end. Brothers, as three naturally hilarious people, do you have any advice for dealing with this situation? -- Cackling In Canada 48:26 - Y Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Concerned, who asks: Can you unknowingly sign away your organs like Dilbert? I was reading my Dilbert calendar, and in it, he unknowingly signs away his organs when signing a software services contract. They then come to harvest his organs. Is it possible to have that happen in real life? 50:42 - So my wife's sister just texted her asking her if we have any room on our Netflix account for her to use. I'm not sure why, but really I don't want to give her our password. I think it's the whole "hey, since you're already paying for this thing that I want, can I have some?" aspect of it. She makes her own money and is definitely capable of starting a subscription. I know technically it won't cost us any money, but I don't want this Netflix leech hanging on to us for as long as she can. If we say yes, how long until she's asking for our HBO Now account, or Amazon Prime? How can we say no to this, without sounding selfish and cheap? Are we being selfish and cheap? -- Netflix And Not So Chill In Alaska 53:55 - I have moved into a new apartment in Scotland, only to discover that my room is mega-chill. Even in two seaters, wool socks and hat, I, a seasoned Canadian, am uncomfortably cold. I've slept in this sad room one night, and have already developed a dreadful case of the sniffles. I'm tempted to throw myself on the mercy of Scottish Wal-Mart and buy every electric blanket and space heater in sight, but I'm on a pathetic student's budget. Do you have any tips on keeping warm? -- The Little Match Girl 63:16 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Is finding out what Hogwarts house someone is in an acceptable prerequisite for dating them? 63:46 - I Tindered while drunk last night, and ended up flirting with a coworker. Turns out I don't want to pursue this, but now I don't know how to artfully extricate myself from this interoffice no-mance. Got any advice for me, a bit of a dummo who feels like a lot of a jerk? -- Tipsy Tinderer 66:05 - Housekeeping 70:22 - FY - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Owen, who asks: Is only wanting male pokemon in my party make me sexist? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Ghosts Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Ira Wray Category:Drew Davenport Category:Feminist Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Pokémon Category:Special Episodes